Through the Years
by candycity
Summary: A collection of drabble-esque oneshots, each with their own separate story to tell. GoldenTrio-gen, Marauder-gen, and NextGeneration. Based on memories from photo albums.


Okay, so this is my first fanfic on this account. It'll be kind of like a series of one-shots. Romance, humour, angst, AU, Marauder-gen, GoldenTrio-gen, whatever. They are completely unrelated to each other and any of my other fanfics on either this or my other account (AvrilSays) and in entirely random order. For example, if Chapter Seven is about _ dying, it doesn't mean that if I post about _ again in Chapter Eight, he/she has come back to life. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I solemnly swear that I own no part of the Harry Potter series, nor any of the sequels, spin-offs or movie adaptations.

**Chapter One: **Later, James

* * *

The shot was perfect. Ginny always had a talent for photography, although she never really did tell anyone. The image captured Lily's pout at no being able to go to Hogwarts, Albus' excited grin, James' awed expression, her own wide smile, and Harry's awkward, slightly sheepish grin. He'd never been good in front of a camera, even though he'd the most publicity out of anyone in the family.

Even though James' dark head was blocking half of Albus' grin, and Harry's photographic self was attempting to dart out of the picture and was constantly being pulled back in and smacked on the arm by Ginny, and Lily was pouting and fidgeting constantly, it was a fantastic shot. It captured the emotions and the small imperfections of the most famous wizarding family in history. And it was beautiful.

* * *

The magnificence of the scarlet engine never failed to amaze Harry and Ginny. Unsurprisingly, it didn't fail to turn young Albus and Lily into transports of delight, and James into a state of complete, unadulterated awe.

"Wow, James, you're so lucky you get to go to Hogwarts this year!" Albus said enviously. Lily nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement. "When do I get to go, Mum?" she asked, turning to her mother. Ginny sighed, having gone through this numerous times. "When you turn eleven, Lils," she replied with a small, sympathetic smile, knowing exactly how she felt.

James, without failure, basked in the attention of his parents and siblings. He looked around and spotted a familiar scarlet head. "Rose! Hey, Rose! We're here!" he called, waving his hand in the air frantically. Rose smiled and waved, and turned to speak a few words to Hugo and her parents. They approached, along with a stunning older blonde.

"Hey, squirt. Starting Hogwarts this year, huh?" Victoire asked, affectionately ruffling James's dark hair. Bill and Fleur appeared behind her, Fleur in her usual dazzling glory, Bill with his typical wide smile and familiar Weasley hair. "Hey, Gin, Harry," Bill called. "Bill!" Ginny exclaimed, and went to hug her oldest brother. Harry grinned at Bill. "Victoire staring her fifth year, huh?" he asked. Bill nodded. "And she's getting way too much attention from the boys," he pointed out with a frown. Harry hid a grin at the stares Fleur and Victoire were getting.

"Mate!" Ron yelled, fighting through the crowd to get to his best friend, dragging a red-faced but beaming Hermione behind him. "How're the kids doing? Lil' James starting his first year, huh?" Hermione launched at Harry before he could answer. "HARRY!" she cried. "How are you?"

"I'm great, 'Mione," he replied, grinning. "You?"

"Oi, Potter, stay away from my girl," Ron joked, walking over. "Looks like Rose and Albus are getting on," he commented. "And look, Ted's eyeing Victoire up. Bill's not too happy about it." The trio laughed.

"Hugo!" Hermione called. "Come and meet the Potters. Lily'll be a good influence on you, never mind that she's a bit younger." Hugo wailed and protested, and mentioned something vague about girls having cooties, and got a smack upside the head as a result, courtesy of his older sister.

"Hey, James," Harry called. "I'd like a word, alright?" James looked up, surprised. "Yeah?" he asked, walking over.

"Listen," Harry began, "Remember to stay out of trouble at Hogwarts, okay? And don't listen to Ron, no matter what he says. Slytherins aren't all that bad. Whatever you do, try not to make an enemy out of them, alright? And it's all right if you don't get in Gryffindor. Again, don't listen to Ron." James nodded, looking wide-eyed.

"And pay Hagrid a visit for us! Just stay away from any big, suspicious-looking boxes in his hut!" Harry joked, relaxing the atmosphere. "Yes, Dad," James said in an uncharacteristic display of sincere obedience. "Harry! Be a dear and get James over here! The train's leaving!" Ginny called anxiously. "Just a minute, Gin!" Harry called back. "And listen. Don't despise Professor Malfoy, okay? I know he's kind of a git," James snickered. "but he's an okay person, really. Plus, Potions is rather important." James snorted, and Harry frowned.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled. "Say hi to Neville for me!" Harry called to James, who was scurrying towards his mother. "I will!" James yelled over the noise, struggling to push through the crowd in attempt to get on the train. "Last thing, James," Harry said. The boy turned around, his youthful face shining with impatience and excitement.. "Later, James," Harry said, reaching over to shake his hand. "Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad! Smell ya later, Al! Bye, Lils!" he called, clambering onto the train. And with that, the Hogwarts Express left the station.

Harry turned to Ginny with a melancholy expression. "That's it, then," he said lightheartedly to the slightly tearful Ginny. "See you, Hermione, Ron!" he yelled after their retreating backs and got two simultaneous waves in return.

"Yeah," Ginny murmured, "I guess that's it."

And they stood there, watching the train chuff away to Hogwarts, taking with it the first Potter that had entered the school since The Boy Who Lived.

Harry sighed a little, then smiled. "So, who's up for an ice-cream?"

As the Potters walked towards Fanny Fortescue's Ice Cream Shoppe, Ginny leaned over. "What did you do that took James so long?"

Harry's face split into a wide smile, a glint of mischief in his emerald green eyes. "Oh, nothing." _Nothing that you would have wanted me to do, anyway._

On the Hogwarts Express, James Potter stared at the piece of parchment his father had pressed hastily into his hands before waving goodbye. He prodded the parchment with the tip of his wand, and stared in amazement, much like the way young Harry Potter had more than two decades ago, as the words of Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail flooded the parchment once again.


End file.
